


无限传说2同人－路德加裘德：传-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Jude Mathis/Ludger Will Kresnik





	无限传说2同人－路德加裘德：传-时生总是来晚一步

无限传说2同人－路德加裘德：传-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_aac0ec1)

[ 6](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_aac0ec1)

### [无限传说2同人－路德加裘德：传](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_aac0ec1)

“路德加？你怎么不说话？”裘德来到车站附近的广场，他和路德加约好见面的地方。两个人站在边缘的栏杆旁，处于比较安静的水边。  
明明是路德加叫他出来的，可是这位高个子的青年却迟迟未开口。裘德并不生气，只是多少有点担心，不知对方是不是出了什么事情。  
人们在他们周围走过，并无人有闲情在意他们。但也正因为环境里的声音和这不错的天气，反而让路德加的沉默变的唐突。  
面对有些窘迫的路德加，裘德还想继续开口询问的的打算也慢慢被埋没。他也许知道路德加想说什么，因为他们之间的感情已经走向可以让他们彼此都能意识到的地方。  
“路德加…”裘德缓而慢的深吸一口气，“如果你不说的话，我就先来说？”  
路德加抬起头对上对面黑发青年的目光，随后摇头。看来他还是希望先来，所以这令裘德决定再一次等他。  
  
不过这次依旧没有语言，却也不是沉默的投来，而是触感的传达。  
路德加握拳的手探出了食指和中指，就这样将它们并排按在了自己唇间。他微微往前按压，让自己那淹没在淡淡喘息中的轻吻印入指纹。  
随后他将那挂着吻的手指划过两个人之间的空气，落在了裘德的下唇瓣上。渗透过来的温度，不知道是来自指腹，还是来自那送来的轻吻。  
路德加嘴角很浅的扬起，目光一如既往的透露着埋藏不掉的温柔，此时迷恋的将自己的吻涂抹在心爱的人的嘴唇上。  
因为那指尖的重量，他的手指稍微用力，就让裘德未躲开的唇在细腻的按下压呈现不大的弧度。对方唇纹的触感，很那含有的湿润度，都这样流到路德加那边。  
裘德只是静静的接受了这个特别的表达方式，却不抱怨。屏住呼吸，安静的将思维留给唇上的每一根神经。这是路德加送来的第一个吻，也是今日路德加第一次想要的表达。  
  
裘德不自觉间睁大的眼睛，一刻不停的映着路德加那从未有过的笑容。可是这笑容不陌生，因为就好像他所期待的那样。  
裘德不希望错过这个机会，甚至不想让这份触感剥离。他推动自己的嘴唇，微微顺着对方的指尖往下，让对方触碰到自己的唇缝指尖。  
他可以感到路德加的指甲边缘不易察觉的划过他的上唇，而他带着湿润的呼吸在未吐出之前，就被路德加的手指完全接受。  
他轻吻了路德加的手指，和那送来的吻相互碰触，重叠，结合…  
即使他的动作小到无法被看出，可是那细微的推动，在敏感的指尖上一丝都无法错过。  
  
“我想对你告白，”路德加轻柔的说，与此同时手指总算后退，为裘德留出了开口的空隙。  
裘德无奈的看过来，却不掩饰自己早已流露的笑容，“我已经感受到了。”

[传说系列](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4%E7%B3%BB%E5%88%97)[Tales of Xillia](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Tales%C2%A0of%C2%A0Xillia)[无限传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%A0%E9%99%90%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)[无尽传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%A0%E5%B0%BD%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)[TOX2](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TOX2)[TOX](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TOX)[路德加](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%B7%AF%E5%BE%B7%E5%8A%A0)[裘德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%A3%98%E5%BE%B7)

评论(5)

热度(6)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://liweiaier.lofter.com/) [利维艾尔](http://liweiaier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://fankris.lofter.com/) [帽子里的天空](http://fankris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://2-vice-president.lofter.com/) [遁入人群](http://2-vice-president.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://rubyrs.lofter.com/) [可麗餅與黑百合](http://rubyrs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) [Dark](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_aa9a771)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ab3ec97)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
